Killer or Not?
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Ikeru has vanished for 3 yrs and then come sback but then gets tranfered to another school bacause of something. She always carries a sword with her she was an expert on fencing so she got a real sword not fencing swordbut when Tyson asks her for a match


This originally wasn't supposed to be a fanfic but then I changed it.

I do not own Beyblade but I do own Ikeru.

Ikeru was a modern girl in Osaka, Japan. She always was quiet and always ignored everyone in the class. I guess that was just her regular personality. Like if someone would call her pumpkin or something she would just say "If you like pumpkins so much just go back to the farm with the other ------ (word not allowed) animals." Well that was how her day was. If she ever got a love note form anyone she would just throw it out in front of the person's face (mostly at there face is more like it). She was the leader of her fencing class but mostly carried a real sword (not fencing sword)with her. On the day after her 10th birthday Ikeru stopped carrying a sword but many people didn't understand why. One of the people who wanted revenge on her thought it was there lucky day but gotten beat up even worse. When the nurse asked what happened to girl that got beat up would just say something like "Uh um uh um" over and over again. After that day Ikeru never showed her face ever again but people were wondering what happened to her. People say that she moved but other people say that she was dead but nobody knows.

3 yrs later  


A girl with shoulder length black hair put on her book bag and was walking to school. Strapped to her book bag was a long sword and when she arrived in school everyone knew who she was, Ikeru. When she walked in the hall everyone was against the wall trying to keep there distance. "Boo" said Ikeru said quietly and then everyone ran away to there classrooms. She went to her class and stood in front of the classroom but everyone pushed there desks back from the front of the room. "Please, this is no way to welcome our returning student," said the teacher "Ikeru has been away for three years and this is how you welcome her back?" "It's okay, I guess everyone was listing to rumors to much" said Ikeru taking a seat. For the rest of the day Ikeru was ignored but she didn't say anything about it. Late at night you see the classroom door open and then you see someone writing on the backboard but not with a chalk. The person was writing with something else.

Next morning at school, everyone at school heard about one of the kids in the school in the hospital because of loss of blood. The children enter the classroom and see the words "You are next on the blackboard" but the words where written in something red, it was blood from someone. The principal was called to the room and then his phone was ringing off the hook. In the rooms all the blackboards had the same message. Everyone was worried and then they transferred Ikeru to a new school but nobody knew why. Most people said that she was the one who hurt the other student and had to be transferred so when she went to her new school, you can guess what happened. "Welcome," said Ms. Kincaid (is that how you spell it?) "We will be looking forward to having you in our class." At recess the members of G revolution where talking about the new student that would be arriving after lunch.

"So what did Ms. Kincaid tell you?" asked Tyson. "Well she told me this new girl was missing four 3 yrs and when she showed back up she had to be transferred to our school because of some weird accident happened there and she didn't want to be blamed" said Hilary. "Well do you at least know what her culture is or name?" asked Max. "Of course" said Hilary "Her name is Ikeru and she's Chinese. She moved here to Japan to enhance her fencing skills which she was the leader in." "Huh? What is fencing?" asked Tyson. "Fencing is another kind of fighting with swords like kendo but instead of being made of wood it is made of light steel or metal" said Ray. "But it says that instead of carrying a fencing sword, she carries a real sword passed down from her ancestors" said Kenny showing them the computer. The bell rings and they go back to class.

In front of the classroom you see Ms. Kincaid standing n front of the room with Ikeru. "Hello class. As I told you yesterday, we would be having a new student join us. Her name is Ikeru and she has just transferred here. Please be nice and make her feel at home," said Ms. Kincaid "So where would you like to sit?" Ikeru whispers something to Ms. Kincaid and then takes a seat in the corner of the room. After school Tyson and the others see Ikeru walking home alone and go up to her. "Hey Ikeru, My friends told me that you where good at sword fighting so how about a match?" asked Tyson. "Sorry but I don't play with beginners" she said. "Maybe you're just scared" said Tyson. Ikeru takes out her sword from her backpack and tries to hit Tyson who's on the floor. But then stops when it is 1 inch from his face and puts it back in her backpack "Next time you bother me, I'll really nail you" she said "As I said before I don't play with beginners and I don't waste time trying to clobber them either." The other members of G revolution come over and help Tyson up. "Wow, her attitude is even worse that Kai's" said Tyson.

Ikeru is walking home by herself and then sees a leaf fall down. "So how long are you going to be following me?" she said looking up. On one of the branches you see Mystel. "So you're the new student at school. My name is Mystel" he said jumping down from the tree. "Yeah so what, are you going to ask me for a fight or something?" she said walking away. "You know its bad manners to not introduce yourself" said Mystel. "You don't know much about manners either. Following someone when you know they don't' want you around" said Ikeru. "Well tell me your name and I'll leave you alone" said Mystel. Ikeru stops walking and then attacks Mystel causing a scar to form on him right arm. When he looks up he sees the street is empty but sees a name tag on the floor. He picks it up and sees the name Ikeru on it. Later that day G revolution stops by at Ikeru's house. "Oh no not you guys again. I already had enough trouble today. First with that crazy flying guy and now this" she said opening the door.

While she is talking Tyson and the others go inside the house. "Hey who said you can come in" she said. "Wow, look at these" said Tyson pointing to a display case of ninja stars. "Get out! I already told you I had enough" she said pushing them out the front door. Then you hear the door bell ring. "Not again" she said opening the door. She looks outside and sees nobody but then someone jumps down.

**I think everyone knows who it is already but I wanted to stop right there. Please review!**


End file.
